


Modern Love

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hey there I had an idea for one of your fics based on Take Him Down A Peg Or Two. Jareth is submitting to Sarah again when Hoggle decides to surprise her with a visit (maybe it's some holiday?) and sees Jareth being dominated and tries to poke fun at him when Jareth comes back to the Underground. But what Hoggle doesn't consider is how much Jareth loves it and how little he cares so Hoggle ends up being the embarrassed party with way tmi because Jareth loves bragging about it and has no filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long. I am a butt. ;n;
> 
> (The amazing and PERFECT accompanying illustration is by the FANTASTIC emmakescomics.)

Jareth sighed; in absolute bliss. His hands fisted the sheets below as Sarah took him from behind. He felt the long, thick toy inside of him glide effortlessly in and out. He felt his jaw slacken, and his knees go weak when Sarah angled her hips to hit him in just the right spot.  
  
Thank god he was already on his knees, because he would've fallen to them had he been standing.  
  
"Sarah..." He whispered. His voice was hoarse from their earlier antics. She'd made him beg and scream for her, only rewarding him when she saw fit.  
  
"Goblin King..." Her voice was a dark chuckle, and the sound of it had Jareth on edge yet again, his cock tensing. Obediently he kept his hands gripping the bedsheets - he'd been punished enough times tonight - even Jareth wasn't stupid enough to touch his cock without permission. At least not a _second_ time...  
  
Sarah's hips sped up without warning, and Jareth had to bite back a howl. One of her hands grabbed his hair, tangling itself before tugging sharply.  
  
"You **will** voice your pleasure for me, slave." She hissed, and Jareth's response was an immediate mewl, his orgasm within touching distance. "I don't care if your throat bleeds - you will **scream** for me."  
  
So close... God, he was so _close..!_

 

* * *

 

 _Hoggle adjusted his best vest. Down in the Underground, Yule was in full swing. The dwarf couldn't wait to make that journey Above Ground and surprise his friend._  
  
_He hoped she'd like the present he bought for her._

 

* * *

 

Jareth bit his lip, climbing all the while. Sarah's hands were on his hips, and she was driving into him at a steady pace.

Neither of them noticed a sudden extra presence in the room...

Jareth let out a moan turned shriek when he looked across the room, making eye contact with the dwarf. Sarah balked, quicker to regain composure.

 

 

Jareth for once was lost for words.

 

* * *

 

Jareth at least didn't seem to be bragging in an effort to make Hoggle uncomfortable, but more in the same way a child would about getting an extra scoop of ice cream. Excited and eager to recount the tale, making it more and more elaborate with each retelling.  
  
"And, oh gosh, here's the best part-"  
  
Hoggle groaned, running his hands over his face. He didn't need to hear this. He didn't WANT to hear this!!

"And you'll never guess what she did **next..!** " Jareth's voice echoed.  
  
Hoggle wasn't sure how, but the air in the room began to ripple as though they were going into a flashback. He quickly jumped up and down, livid.

"ENOUGH!" He growled before pointing up at the much taller man. Wasn't there a footstool around this damned place?! "It's creepy enough that you two are making a go of things - what I don't need is to see... That!" Hoggle folded his arms then, pouting.

"Higgle-" Jareth smirked noting the dwarf's anger. " _Hoggle._ " He amended. "I don't have anyone else to celebrate these things with-"

"Then keep em to yourself!!!" Hoggle hissed.

"You're no fun." The King sighed.

Fun. Now that he thought about it, Hoggle could have some fun...

"So." He sniffed. "You don't... mind being emasculated by a girl half your height? Sodomised by a young slip of a thing?" Hoggle steeled himself, suddenly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut - and that his punishment would be swift.

"Oh God, you have no idea..." Jareth sighed, a lopsided smirk tugging at his lips. Hoggle's face dropped. Oh please, don't let him carry on- "That's what makes it all the more **thrilling!** Having to run this place, all the work, and the stress-" **_Please stop_** , Hoggle thought. "To give yourself over at the end of the day and just _submit!_ Oh Hoggle, it's heaven - absolute **heaven...** "

Hoggle rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day...

"Hoggle. _Hoggle..._ " Jareth was suddenly leaning in surreptitiously - the fact that they were alone in his throne room irrelevant. "Do you wish to know a secret?"

Hoggle's reply was a feeble whine.

"I've been wearing what is called a buttplug for the last five hours-"

"OH GOD!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the askbox/prompts are still closed! Give me a week or so, and it'll be reopened~ ;3


End file.
